


Cool Summer Nights

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: After six months together, you and M’Baku seem to be drifting apart. (Sequel to Warm Winter Nights)





	Cool Summer Nights

 

It had been six months since M’Baku had swooped in, plucked you from the stables, and moved you into his life. Quite literally. You had become a permanent fixture, in the throne room, in the gardens, and of course, in his bedchamber. And despite those who believed you were not the woman for the leader of the Jabari tribe, he loved you, and you loved him. Plans had already been put in motion to make you his wife.

It was difficult adjusting to being in the palace, especially after living a secluded life alone, working in the stables. M’Baku’s life on the other hand, was crazy - as the leader of the Jabari, he never seemed to have a free moment, he was rarely alone, a group of warriors constantly following him, or his advisors, a plethora of people always in attendance. Your time alone with him was limited, usually reserved for early mornings or late nights. It was time you treasured.

You were surprised when things took an abrupt turn. An entire week crept by, a week in which M’Baku left before you woke in the mornings and came back long after you’d fallen asleep at night. You’d tried to see him during the day, but his time was limited, usually allowing you only a moment or two to press a kiss to his cheek, or squeeze his hand before you were ushered away by one of his guards.

By the end of the seventh day, you had managed to convince yourself that perhaps M’Baku had changed his mind, had decided that his family, friends, and advisors were correct - you were not the woman for him. You’d endured another failed attempt to see M’Baku, this time thwarted before you even made it to his advisors meeting room. Frustrated and angry, you’d hurried back to your shared chambers and pulled out your few meager belongings. You’d paced the room, muttering to yourself, before finally shoving them into a small bag. Exhausted and overwhelmed by the summer heat, you yanked open the doors to the large balcony and stepped outside, head thrown back, arms out, the surprisingly cold summer breeze cooling your overheated skin. After a few minutes, you pushed the doors closed and collapsed onto one of the lounge chairs, your arms tucked under your head, your eyes slipping closed almost immediately. You fell into a deep sleep.

You had no idea how long you slept or what time it was when you woke to the sound of voices calling your name. Still groggy, you pushed yourself up on one elbow, squinting at the light spilling from the windows of the closed balcony door. You wrapped your arms around yourself, shivering, surprised at the chill in the summer air.

The balcony door flew open and three of M’Baku’s warriors appeared. You cringed, sure that they had come to forcefully remove you from the palace and send you back to the stables.

“She’s here!” one of the yelled. “M’Baku, she’s here.”

The Jabari leader strode purposefully through the door, fists clenched at his side, a terrifying scowl on his otherwise handsome face. He didn’t speak, merely pointed at the door. In one swift, silent move, the warriors vanished, leaving you alone with the giant of a man you had come to love. You couldn’t help but wonder if he still loved you.

“My love,” he murmured, crouching beside you, taking your hands in one of his, “I was worried. I couldn’t find you anywhere.”

“Y-you were worried about me?” you muttered. “But...I’ve barely spoken to you this past week. I’ve been so worried...so-so confused.”

“Confused? About what?” M’Baku asked.

“About your feelings for me,” you replied. “I thought maybe you no longer -” You swallowed past the lump rising in your throat. “I thought perhaps you no longer cared for me as I care for you.”

“What are you talking about?” he said, pushing himself between your legs, cupping your head in both hands and staring into your eyes.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” you murmured. “Staying away from me. Just tell me you don’t love me and I’ll go -”

M’Baku silenced you with a scorching kiss, his hands sliding down your shoulders and around your back, crushing you to him. You moaned, melting into him, into the kiss, a shudder racing through you as he lifted you and carried you back inside his chambers, kicking the door closed behind him. He set you on your feet beside the bed and took a step back.

You stared up at him, the man who had changed your life. You dragged in a deep breath and opened your mouth, though you had no words, none.

“My love,” his voice rumbled through the room, making you quiver with need, “I have a tribe to take care of. Just because I am not the King of Wakanda does not mean I do not have responsibilities. I wish I could spend every moment of my day with you.” He stepped back into your personal space, so powerful, so intimidating, you took a step back, your legs hitting the edge of the bed. “But I cannot do that. I have to take care of my people.”

“I-I know,” you stammered. “I’m sorry I’m taking you away from them.”

He shook his head, stepping even closer, so close you had nowhere to go. You fell to the bed, M’Baku leaning over you. His fingers drifted gently up your thighs, beneath the thin cotton shift you were wearing. “You aren’t taking me away from them,” he stated. “I  _ have _  to take care of my people, Y/N, but I  _ want _  to take care of you.” His eyes drifted down the length of your body, his strong hands gripping your thighs, and pushing your legs open. He dropped his head, his tongue sliding slowly up the inside of your thigh, drawing a shuddery moan from you. He lifted you, his huge hands gripping your ass, his lips moving over your hips, your stomach, teasing you, enticing you, your body aflame with need, a need only M’Baku could satisfy.

“M’Baku, please,” you moaned.

His tongue flicked out, gently lapping at the lips of your pussy, a loud groan leaving him as your taste hit his tongue.

“You taste astounding,” he growled, flattening his tongue and dragging it through your silken folds, his thumb circling your clit repeatedly.  

A breathy gasp fell from your lips when his mouth slanted over you, his tongue circling your clit once more before slipping easily inside of you, his fingers digging into the flesh of your ass as he dragged you closer. He pushed forward, his muffled groan vibrating through you. Your fingers twisted in the bedclothes, holding tight as M’Baku settled in, his head between your legs, the most sinful sounds coming from him.

An indescribable heat spread out from your core, screaming through every part of your body, devouring you. Your hips jerked, rising to meet his mouth, one hand on the back of his head, holding him close. M’Baku slowly slid one thick digit in alongside his tongue, his nose now brushing your clit, sending you reeling. You dug your fingers into his shoulders as the orgasm consumed you, your moans of pleasure echoing off the walls.

Fortunately, M’Baku wasn’t done with you. He slid another finger inside of you, twisting it in a ‘come hither’ gesture as he greedily sucked your clit into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the tiny nub of nerves until you were screaming and writhing uncontrollably on the bed. The pleasure was nearly too much to bear, you unconsciously tried to move away from him, tried to catch your breath, anything, but M’Baku held you tight, his hands holding you tight enough to leave bruises, and before you realized what was happening, you were coming again, pleasure exploding through every nerve ending, heat rolling through you, the intense sensations making you lightheaded and crazy with desire.

When M’Baku finally released you, you were a boneless mess, unable to move. He moved slowly up your body, raining sloppy kisses all over your stomach and your breasts, his lips wrapping around the hard, aching nipples, sucking, nibbling, and licking them, dragging you back into the depths of ecstasy with every touch. He kissed a trail across your chest and up your neck, leaving marks all over your shoulders and throat. By the time he slipped his tongue in your mouth, you were whimpering with need, a light sheen of sweat covering you, your legs quivering as you throbbed with desire.

M’Baku nestled himself between your legs, his hips thrusting, grinding against you. He was insatiable, his kisses savage, his control gone with the need to take you, his hands and mouth everywhere, pushing you to levels of lust and want you had thus far never experienced. His cock was hard, throbbing and pulsing behind the fabric still covering him. He lifted his hips, quickly removing the bothersome material before he lifted you, entering you with a loud sigh.

You groaned, your back arching, your breasts pressing against his chest, your hips chasing his as he slowly slid out of you and just as slowly pushed back in. One hand slid over your chest and up your neck, holding you in place, kissing you hard. His movements were tight, controlled, powerful, impossibly sensual and completely overwhelming.

Short, sharp gasps fell from your lips as M’Baku moved inside of you, slowly, savoring that moment that the two of you were connected in the most intimate of ways. He kissed a line up your jaw, caught the lobe of your ear between his teeth, nibbling gently, his quiet grunts of satisfaction mixing with your sighs of pleasure. As he drew closer to his climax, his thrusts became harder, more erratic, racing toward his conclusion, pulling you with him, your body on the cusp of another orgasm.

“Again, my love,” he growled. “I want to feel you.” His hips stuttered, the tip of his cock barely inside you, until, with one last moan, he thrust forward, hard, filling you completely, every inch of him inside you, his cock twitching and pulsing as he came.

You came with him, whimpering desperately, tiny pinpricks of colored light bursting behind your closed eyelids as your walls clenched around M’Baku, your body lit up with pleasure, intense gratification bursting through your veins. You collapsed to the bed, spent, M’Baku sprawled over you, his hands gently caressing you.

He rose up on his elbows, holding himself above you, kissing you, a tender smile on his face even as his tongue slipped into your mouth, exploring you as if he didn’t already know every inch of you, leaving you nearly breathless when he eventually pulled away. He rested his forehead on yours, his nose brushing against yours.

“You will not leave me, will you Y/N?” he murmured. “I cannot live without my love.”

You wrapped your arms around M’Baku, around the man you loved, and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I will never doubt your love again,” you whispered. “Never again.”


End file.
